


clouded

by thethrillof



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethrillof/pseuds/thethrillof





	clouded

A smiling man stands on water behind his eyes, but they only see each other for a heartbeat before he is pulled away.

There’s light, shimmering and blurred, as though he is underwater. So close. _Right there—_

But he can’t reach it, no matter how hard he tries.  

He will be strong. He will be strong. He must. He will not—

Outer Heaven is gone, and Snake is still alive.

He has  _lost_.

He shuts his eyes, because there is nothing left, and he will die here.

Except he wakes up.

And there is no light, nothing.

But there is still something left to lose.

 

* * *

The last things that he has known tear through his mind, over and over, a snake eating its own tail.

The metal death-cry, REX falling by his brother’s hand.

Their words. The fight. The fall.

The Jeep. The guns. The wind slapping his face,

(blood and teeth and  _brother, I’ll kill you_ )

and then he watches his own body succumb to FOXDIE, his inferior genes dropping him at the superior’s feet as the sacrifice he always has been.

* * *

He is locked in his own body. It had always been a pretty prison, good but still always  _lesser_.

His eyes—he can open them, feel them move, but they see nothing. He hears only sometimes; a beep for every time his heart beats. If he tries to call out, he hears a sickening gurgle, like the final breath of a man with a slit throat.

Liquid isn’t a fool. His captors, whoever they may be, are keeping him alive for a  _reason_. Why they’d want

(inferior, garbage like)

him he doesn’t know, he can’t figure it out. Should.

He tries.

He  _tries,_ but it isn’t enough.

All that is left for him is condensed hate and  _I will escape_

(and fear and  _I’m so weak_ ).


End file.
